Ty Borden
Tyler "Ty" Borden is Amy's husband with a troubled past. Ty was abused by his stepfather Wade as a child. He was arrested and sent to juvenile detention after attacking Wade when he was assaulting his mother, Lily Borden. For his probation, he was sent to Heartland to work. He soon began to enjoy his life there and decides to stay Jack treats Ty like a son and is very proud of him, especially after he earned his high school diploma and decides to become a vet. Ty dated Kit Bailey, a local cowgirl, for a time before admitting his feelings for Amy. They dated for a time, but eventually broke up due to a lack of trust. Later, while working with a pair of horses, Ty and Amy managed to talk things through, and they got back together. Ty buys a ring with plans to propose to Amy in the final episode of Season 5, after a motorbike accident with Jack, but after hearing how they should never "tie themselves down" from Amy, leaves the room and goes outside, thinking twice about proposing. After he leaves, his phone rings; Amy goes to answer it, and she finds the ring. In Season 6, after much miscommunication and bickering, Ty and Amy come to an agreement to wait to get married and Ty gets accepted to vet school. After a few episodes, Ty and Amy find themselves in the perfect moment while camping and he proposes to her; she accepts. In season 8, they get married. At the end of Season 9, Amy tells Ty that he's going to be a father. Season 1 At the beginning of season one, Ty Borden is a troubled and ill-tempered 17-year-old. He entered "juvie" at a young age after attacking his step-father, Wade, for abusing his mother. For his probation, Ty's probation officer, Clint Riley, made a deal with Marion Fleming that Ty could stay at Heartland Ranch and work there as a stable hand. When Ty first arrives at Heartland he revs his truck and speeds past Amy Fleming while she is out riding with a friend, angering her. He informs her that he's looking for Marion Fleming, and Amy tells him that Marion was her mother and she had died. Ty then meets Jack Bartlett, owner of Heartland Ranch and Amy's grandfather. He, at first, reluctantly agrees to let Ty stay and work at Heartland for the duration of his probation. Jack lets Ty stay in the room above the barn, the loft which Ty is none too thrilled about. Ty often frustrates Jack when he begins working as a stable hand, often slacking off and giving attitude. Jack especially becomes upset when Ty goes to a party that Amy is also attending when he was supposed to be working. When he arrives at the party, uninvited, Ty sees Amy's boyfriend Jesse Stanton grab her and, thinking that he is hurting her, proceeds to get into a fight with him. Amy leaves the party angry and Ty follows. Ty apologizes and offers her a ride home, to which Amy originally rejects but eventually agrees. Jack gets angry with Ty, and Ty then decides to leave. In the second episode, Ty builds a track for Amy to practice her jumping, beginning to show a softer side to him. Throughout the season, Ty proves that he is not the same troubled teen he once was, and constantly helps Amy with Spartan (Amy's horse). Ty and Amy become good friends and they both start developing feelings for each other. Ty and Amy have many flirty moments where they both lean towards wanting more than friendship, but ultimately not wanting things to change between them. Ty becomes Amy's coach for an upcoming jumping competition in the last few episodes. This causes them to spend more and more time together leading to them kissing in the season finale. Although Ty wants to be with Amy, he leaves in the middle of the night to live with his estranged father, hoping to reconnect. Season 2 At the beginning of season two, Ty comes back from being with his dad; Amy is upset with him for leaving, bringing on a tension between them. The new ranch hand named Caleb O'Dell has a thing for Amy, making Ty and Amy's relationship even more strained and complicated. Ty can't find the right words to get her to trust him again and to prove that he's not going anywhere, making it difficult to bring their relationship back to where it was in season 1. In episode 4, Ty finally tells Amy about his father and why he left. He tells her he should have called, but was worried that the one thing he wanted to say she might not have wanted to hear anymore. As Ty is about to leave, Amy grabs his arm and kisses him. Ty's dad comes to town causing a rift between him and Amy, as Ty pushes her away, worried about becoming like his dad. After his father leaves, Ty expresses his concerns; Amy pulls Ty outside and they kiss, but Ty stops and says that he doesn't want to hurt her. She says she is willing to risk that, but he is not willing to. Ty not wanting to hurt Amy begins a relationship with Kit Bailey, but is not totally invested as he is in love with Amy. In the finale of Season Two, Amy and Ty go to Jack's fishing cabin to save some starving horses. They eat dinner together and talk about the future. Ty is thinking of interning with Scott Cardinal at the Vet Clinic. Amy asks about their future and Ty says it is up to her. Ty becomes ill and Amy takes care of him. That night Amy dreams of everything they have been through so far. When she wakes up his fever is gone and he tells her she is beautiful. She looks outside and sees the Ghost Horse, who returns in later seasons during key points in Ty and Amy's relationship. They go outside and hug. She tells Ty that she wants to be more than friends and they can't continue as they have been. She tells him she has always loved him, and he tells her he loves her too. They kiss and officially begin a relationship. Season 3 Ty and Amy start the season really happy as they are finally in a good place together. After a tragic accident, Ty questions if he can even be a vet, but Amy convinces him he can do it. In the third episode, Amy asks Ty to go to the year-end dance with her, but Ty doesn't know how to dance. Peter and Lou teach him though. Amy thinks that he doesn't want to go, as he pulls away a bit from her (as he is secretly learning how to dance for her). On the way to the dance, Ty's car breaks down and Amy blames him for this happening. Ty says although he didn't want to go to the dance, she is the only one he wants to be with. He turns on his radio and they dance in the bed of his truck. He stops dancing and gives Amy a promise ring that he bought for her. Another truck drives by and asks if they need help. They both say no and continue dancing and kissing. Glory Days includes Kit's mare giving birth to its foal. However, it does not make it out alive so they decide to replace it with an orphaned foal, Merlin. This does not work out all too well, as she rejects the poor horse. Amy gets jealous when Ty tells Kit about his getting into two universities before her. But, he tells it's because he doesn't want to admit that he might have to move away for school and they won't get to see each other. In Growing Pains, they get to experience what it is like to be parents as Merlin, the orphaned foal, needs someone to take care of him. Ty's mom appears with a long, winding story about his step dad, Wade, and says she's not seeing him anymore but she lies to everyone. She asks Amy to give her a chance while she is watching her work on an animal. Ty gives his mom an ultimatum after he finds her in a bar with Wade. Amy and Ty see less and less of each other as Ty is working with Scott and is about to head out for school. This breaks Amy's heart, as she doesn't want him to leave her again. They get into a fight and Scott and Ty get on a plane which ends up crashing. When they don't show up, Amy gets extremely worried. Ty saves Scott's life and Amy and the gang goes looking for them. When they find them, Amy runs into Ty's arms. She apologizes to him for the fight. He tells her that he learned something. He saw a wolf out there and he thought it would attack but it didn't. She asks him what he learned and he kisses her. Ty tells Amy that he is going to wait a year to go to school because this is where he needs to be right now. In the season finale, Amy and Ty get into an argument over her joining the Ring of Fire tour. She wants him to go with her, but he wants to do his own thing for a while. She gives him the ring back and leaves. As he begins to drive away, she follows him on the horse. Amy and Ty then hug each other and apologize. She says she is going on tour with her dad, Tim, and he is leaving on a road trip for a while. They say that they love each other and she asks for the ring back. They kiss and he leaves. Season 4 Ty comes back from his trip with another girl named Blair Connor, who kisses him the night before she leaves, saying he led her on and knows there's something there. This leaves Amy jealous, but pretends nothing has changed. Ty and Amy hug and say they missed each other and kiss. Amy feels left out as Blair and Ty reminisce about their trip. While Ty was away, he finds a vet program at the University of Calgary so he doesn't have to leave, making Amy really happy. They begin fighting as things are different again, and since Blair is always there they have had no time alone since he got back. After Blair helps Amy in an accident, Blair kisses Ty and tells her that she thinks she is in love with him. He tells her that they should just be friends. After Blair and her boyfriend Grant leaves, Ty starts all over with Amy. This makes Amy happy. During a clinic, Chase Powers kisses Amy. When she tells Ty he is really upset but forgives her. In Graduation, Amy gets into a university on a full scholarship but doesn't know what to do. Amy almost misses her graduation because Spartan colics and Amy blames herself. Mallory and Badger come so that Amy doesn't miss her own graduation. Ty then drives her there and onto the stage on his motorcycle so she can get her diploma. She decides to take the year off to figure out her next step. Their relationship continues to go really well until she finds out Blair kissed Ty and he didn't tell her, causing them to breakup (Mood Swings). Ty is heartbroken but tries to be there for her still. In the finale, Ty and Amy help two horses that belong to Lisa. Amy and Ty argue on how to help them. Then Lou is in labor and Ty and Amy figure out their differences. This brings them back together. Season 5 Ty and Amy are together in the first episode. Ty decides to move out from the loft as he needs a place of his own. Amy doesn't want him to leave, as she doesn't want everything to change. But he tells her he can't be the guy in the loft forever, and she asks why because she loves the guy in the loft. Ty moving out proves to be a good thing for their relationship as they grow closer together. After a near death experience (falling off his motorcycle and hitting head on a rock), he has flashbacks of everything he and Amy have been through and realizes that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. In the last episode, Ty decides that he wants to propose to Amy, but every time he is about to he backs out. He has a talk with Jack and asks for his permission to propose. Lou overhears this and confronts Ty about it and he is second guessing it because he doesn't want to hold her back. After Amy's audition, Ty is prepared to propose, but Amy mentions something about not tying each other down so Ty doesn't go through with it. He goes outside to get more firewood. Inside his phone rings and Amy goes to answer it finding the engagement ring. Season 6 Ty's heater and water pipe in the trailer break so he temporarily moves back into the loft. Amy, having found the ring, is wondering what is taking so long for Ty to propose. Ty takes her on a fancy dinner and loses the ring. Georgie gives Amy the ring, but when Amy goes to put it back in the dresser Ty catches her and she says that they should talk about it. They get into a bit of a fight because she's known for months and he never asked her. She asked what she did to make him change his mind. He goes to tell her and is interrupted. He later finds her and tells her why he didn't. They both decide to wait. Also Ty get in to vet school During a fishing trip to help out an old friend, Ty and Amy help a foal. Then Ty proposes to Amy and Amy saying yes leaves them engaged. He has problems with Jeremy. He has a lot of problems and he keeps on threatening Amy, and Ty gets sick of it. Ty get fired from his job because Jeremy kills a horse. Season 7 The season begins with Ty and Amy happily engaged, Amy continuing what her mother started and Ty studying to become a veterinarian. They discuss buying a ranch nearby together, but it eventually sells. Half-way through the season, it comes back on the market and they begin to make plans to buy it. In episode 10, Amy is left blind after a horse accident, and because they are uncertain whether her vision will ever return, she tells Ty she won't hold him to any promises he's made. He tells her they will still get married no matter what and her sight eventually returns. In the season finale, Amy leaves to go on tour with an Arabian prince's race horse team as one of his trainers. Ty supports her decision fully, though is sad for the months they will spend apart. He is shown with a solemn expression as he watches her helicopter lift off and fly away. Season 9 The beginning of the season finds Ty maturing as he embraces married life and settles into the new position it affords him in the Heartland family. He also reaches a personal milestone and launches his professional career in earnest. He is forced to reconsider his future when faced with an offer that is difficult to refuse, but may jeopardize his work with Amy. Ty and Amy finally take possession of a place to call home and make additional plans for their future. He also comes into his own as he steps up to play a pivotal role in helping Jack deal with a tragedy. Ty is forced to confront his painful past when a mystery package arrives that leads to new insight. In the season finale, Amy announces to Ty on their first anniversary that he is going to be a father. Season 10 Ty has an opportunity to travel to Mongolia with Bob to help save the endangered Gobi bears. After mulling it over, he decides to tell Amy about it, only to find that Georgie had accidentally slipped the secret. Amy lets him go, willing to support him and be happy for him, but Tim and Jack are not as happy. In Mongolia, Ty successfully helps save Gobi bears, facing danger along the way. Amy is getting closer and closer to her due date, and calls Ty everyday. But when Ghost comes to Heartland, after a concerned Amy calls Ty, it is revealed Ty is sick. Bob calls back Amy telling her Ty is too sick to come home and they will have to wait another day. When Ty comes home, he is immediately admitted to the hospital. He has a rare case of pneumonia from a tick. While in cardiac arrest, he dreams of his father discouraging him about fatherhood, but Ty promises to be a good father. As he walks out of the door of his house in his dream, he wakes up from his cardiac arrest. Ty gets better, but the hospital, despite specialists confirming he is fine, won't let him go. Amy is due any day, so Caleb springs him out by pretending to be a nurse. Meanwhile, Georgie and Jack find Ghost and in an attempt to tame him, Georgie has Jack get him into the pen. At Caleb's wedding, just as the limo Amy and Ty are pulling up in (which Caleb let them ride in), Amy's water breaks and she goes into labor. Caleb stays in the limo with Amy, forgetting his own wedding with Cassandra. Lou and Peter quickly rush home. Lou is against Amy having a home-birth, and is frantic when the midwife is late. Caleb ends up almost missing his own wedding. After a grueling labor and birth, Amy has a beautiful baby girl, Lyndy Marion Borden. In the end, as Amy and Ty are shown watching from the window, Ghost returns to check on them. Personality At first in the series, Ty is rebellious and extremely arrogant and doesn't understand the life that the rest of the gang lives, not used to the family atmosphere. But he does give glimpses into a softer side of him every once in a while and matures as the series progresses. Ty is seen to be protective of the ones he loves and genuine, and is good with kids as seen with his nieces, Georgie and Katie. He shows that he will do whatever he can to help the people around him, and he keeps trying things until he finally achieves what he needs. He is an amazing and overprotective father, as shown with his daughter Lyndy. Her first word is Dada, Appearance Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Borden family